of Aliens and Almost Boyfriends for My Birthday
by Steampunk Marionette
Summary: Matthew, an astrophycisist, accepts an offer to do the unthinkable, travel through a wormhole. But what about the best friend he is leaving behind? And what if the planet he is transported to is suprisingly similar to Earth? Maybe he'll meet someone special. This was for Canada Day but i couldn't post it in time.


Ok, first off, I'm really sorry i didn't post this yesterday! I didn't have access to a computer.

Prepare yourself. The first part of this is super boring. :(It gets better though! Enjoy! BTW I'm aware how incorrect a lot of this is according to physics. Seriously, this is just for fun! Happy(belated)Birthday Canada! Steampunk out!  
Hetalia and all characters associated belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-PART 1

Matthew Williams  
Nationality:Canadian

Age:21

Language(s):English, Québécois

Birthday:7/1/92

Eye Color:Blue

Hair Color:Blond

Weight:110 lbs

Height:5 ft 6 in

Currently single. Has a brother and two fathers. Estranged from all.

As Ivan scans Matthew's file he immediately places it on his desk and tosses the other files into the document shredder. The man was perfect candidate for the job. He had no domestic partner and had severed all familial ties. "Perfect…" mutters the Russian. He picks up his office phone and dials the number attached to the file.

-Matthew's Point Of View-

"Hello?" I say. I'm not really used to getting calls on my days off, so this is a bit strange. I know it isn't anyone from my family because I had put everything involving them behind me. "This is Matthew, Da?" "Um, yeah, it's Matthew eh. Who's this?" I ask. "My name is Ivan Braginski. The lab you work at gave me your information so I could look it over for a special project. I will meet with you tomorrow to speak with you about your position, Da?" I honestly don't know what to say. A special project? That sounds pretty sketchy to me. "I don't know , what exactly is the project aboot?" "All in good times Matvey. And just Ivan is fine." And he hung up. I sigh. Well, if he knows my superiors he can't be that bad right?

-The Next Day-

At the lab, I begin writing more equations concerning my favorite topic, wormholes. I'm an astrophysicist. Which is a pretty cool job if you ask me.(though I might be a teensy weensy bit biased) I scrunch up my nose as I come across a possible problem in my theory. I sigh. Maybe all this wormhole crap is just that:crap. Just as I prepare to head-desk, there's a knock on my door. I know what you're thinking, so yes, I do get my own office. "Come in." I say. Accepting my offer, a scary looking Russian man walks in. Well,at least I think he's Russian. "Matvey. I'm here about the special project." I frown. I'm not sure if this guy is for real. All I know is this hoser got through security so I should be safe. "You're probably wondering what all of this is about, Da." "Da-uh yes." I barely catch myself. I wouldn't want to offend the intimidating man. "I am the head of the project." he says suddenly. "We believe we have located a wormhole." I gasp. "Can I study it? Do you have pictures? Where did you find it?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. To my surprise(and great relief) Ivan simply chuckles and says, "If you agree, you can do much more than study it." I blink. What could he possibly mean by that? "Matthew Williams, would you like to be the first man to attempt to enter a wormhole?" I gape at him. Was he serious? He could be insane. But if he's telling the truth what am I supposed to say? There was nothing keeping me here… it's worth a shot! "Yes." As I say it, I think of my friend. How did I forget about Lovino? He's my best(only)friend. What am I going to tell him? "идеальный."(perfect) He says. We will need roughly a month to finish your suit. The rocket is already done and ready to go. He smiles childishly at me and says, "you will be launched a week before your birthday. You should enter the wormhole on your birthday. Interesting, Da?" I smile shakily as he leaves. This will be a long month.

-The day before the launch-

Matthew had actually gone through a short training session every day for the whole month he waited. There was one this left to do. He had to tell Lovino. Perhaps he could lie. No, what would he tell him? 'Hi Lovi, I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I probably won't come back!' Uh, no. Not gonna work. Was he going to tell his family? No, they wouldn't care anyways. He slowly made his way towards the Italian's house. He chose to walk, so he could put it off that much longer.

-Matthew's Point Of View-

Ding dooooong~ How will I tell him? What should I say? Should I just say quickly? What if I started a conversation and just worked it in? How about-"Oi, you just gonna stand there all day jerk?" "O-oh hi L-Lovi." "…Is everything ok Matt?" Lovino knows me really well…"I have something important to tell you…let's go inside." I say. He looks at my serious face and nods once, leading me inside. To my surprise we pass the living room and walk up the stairs to his bedroom. "Before you say whatever the fuck is so important, I need to say something." I chuckle at at his forwardness. For whatever reason I feel much less nervous now. "Ok, go ahead Lovi." as a say this his face turns a little red. His step brother Antonio was right, he does look like a tomato. "I-I well, um, I l-lo… god dammit I love you, you jerk!" I start. That's the last thing I expected Lovino to say. Before I can say anything else he asks me out. "Oh Lovino…I'm really sorry but I can't go out with you eh. I know I harbor some sort of love for you but…well I… *sigh* if my position was different I would probably give you a chance..." I mutter awkwardly. As I spoke, I saw multiple emotions flash across his face. Hurt, confusion, anger, indecision, and finally more confusion. Before he can speak, I explain everything. "Tomorrow. You're leaving tomorrow and you told me today!?" He yells angrily. I wince, though I had completely expected this outcome. "…would you like to go on a date with me?" "Lovino I-" "Just one. Right now." "Yes." I say without hesitation.

We go to the theme park and Lovino wins me a polar bear toy. We then have a nice dinner. I regret not getting to really date him. I just know he would've been a great boyfriend.

"I'll miss you Lovi." I mumble, on the verge of tears. He sighs and touches my face. Then he kisses me. Sweet and short. I didn't feel a spark or anything magical, but I loved it. "Bye." he mutters before trudging to his car. I wave sadly as he drives off. There were more words in that kiss than he could've ever said to me. I then realize he slipped a small box into my hand. I open it. It's a maple leaf necklace. I walk into my house, fully prepared to cry myself into a good nights sleep. But I realize something now. We wouldn't have worked out anyways. I loved him, but not enough. I put on the necklace and slip into my bed. Falling into a dreamless slumber.

-The Next Morning-

I left a note. On my bed. Just in case someone I knew came by. You know, if my family ever forgave me for leaving. And if they even remembered in the first place. The note said 'See you on the flip side.' Vague. They probably wouldn't get it. But that was fine. Perfect even. I get dressed, grab my keys, and get in my car. I drive towards my destiny.

I would have special cameras and equipment to document my travel. The data would be sent back as I reached the wormhole. The equipment would continue to work as I entered the wormhole. If it survived, it would be showing everyone back on Earth what happened.

As I enter the launch sight, I'm a bit self-conscious. After all, I'm the only one wearing this bulky suit. They get me situated in the rocket. I will be launched soon. I was able to take some personal items along with spare clothing. The items had to be light. I took two pictures. One of me and my family and one of me and Lovino. I also take the bear Lovi won me. And I take a black cross necklace given to me by my Aunt Madeleine. And I'm wearing Lovino's gift. I'm ready.

Ten seconds 'til launch

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

And I'm off.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-PART 2

I reach the edge of the wormhole. About a minute ago I sent the data back home. I force myself to keep my eyes open. And then the ship enters the wormhole.

There's a bright light. Then darkness. The next thing I know I'm hurtling towards what seems to be a planet. It looks like Earth…but it's not. I suddenly feel giddy. I'm on the other side of the universe! And I'm about to enter the atmosphere of a potentially alien planet! I'm so excited. Wait. I'm going to have to crash land! As I near land I begin to scream . I'm going to die! I quickly hit the send button on all of my devices. I clutch the bag holding my personal items to my chest. The pod I'm in speeds up. Crash! Everything goes black.

(A.N.- things that are in parentheses are in an alien language.)

(Where do you think it came from?)(Just from looking at it? Earth.)

I hear…voices? I can't tell what they're saying. Where am I? What on Earth happened? Wait. Earth. I'm…not on Earth. The rocket I was on. It crashed, right?...Crashed where?

I sit straight up. I'm on some sort of jelly-like platform. It's weirdly comfortable. I'm not alone. I look up and-"Ahhhhhh!"If anyone asks that scream was not pitchy and/or girlish, kay?

The…things stare at me as if I've grown a second head. Well they're the weird ones. They're like, half animal or something. The one closest to me seems to be male. He has blonde hair and green eyes. But his eyes are weird. If I look into his eyes I see a forest or something! And he has scaly antlers! Antlers! With scales! He also has a layer of opaque scales on his arms. It's so strange! He asks me something but I can't tell what he's saying. He turns to the younger looking female. She looks just like him! But her eyes depict a meadow. And she has a lock of purple gelatinous looking hair. He tells her something and she nods.

(Go get Gilbert.)(Ok.)

The female leaves. The male tries to approach me but I scoot farther back on the gelatinous bed-thing. He sighs(I think) and writes something on what appears to be a plastic tablet. He then turns and walks to a metal stool and sits down. About three minutes later a strange clicking sounds at the door. The man, for lack of better word, gets up and pushes the turquoise button by the door.

As the person(?) enters, my breath catches in my throat. The most handsome creature I've ever seen in my life walks in. For a minute I'm in awe. I stare a him. Then I he locks eyes with me and a small gasp escapes me. His eyes were red, and depicted a volcanic desert-like area. He has silver hair that reminds me of moonlight. I then realize something. I feel insignificant. Ugly. Especially compared to these creatures that I realized are absolutely beautiful. For some reason this bothers me greatly. I start to cry. The attractive man rushes over to me. I finally soak in the rest of his features. He has extremely pale skin. His arms and neck are covered in a gray armor-like substance. He's gorgeous. He has gray horns that wrap around his head like a crown. There are thorns on his morbid crown.

He leans in. He stares at my face for a while, I eventually can't continue holding his gaze and turn away from him. I can see him frown from the corner of my eye. He tries to speak to me. "W-What?" I stammer. Realization clears up the confusion on his face. He turns to the man and says something. He nods and leaves. The red-eyed man turns back to me. He unexpectedly climbs on top of me. I blush and scoot away. Handsome or not he was still an alien. He could be trying to kill me or something! He corners me and runs his hands down my the backs of my shoulders, causing me to shiver involuntarily. He smiles. Well it's more of a smirk. His teeth are like little metal daggers, which scares me further. Then a thought hits me like a ton of bricks. He touched my shoulder. My bare shoulder. I look down. All I'm wearing is a shimmery short skirt thing. I blush. This seems to please mister rape face who's smirk grows. He leans closer to my face and moves his hands further down to the small of my back. I squeak indignantly at this. Then he kisses me. My lips tingle. I try to protest, but that makes him slip his toungue into my mouth. I let out an embarrassingly pitchy moan. When he pulls away, I protest slightly.

"Eager are we, little one?" At this I scream. "You-you E-English! You're speaking English!" "Uh yeah, that's why I kissed you. I now know every language you know and know all non-personal knowledge you know. Oh, and I love you." "W-wha-huh? You love me? Where the hell did that come from!?" "On my planet that's how it works." "How what works!?" I ask hysterically. This is freaking me out. First this alien kisses me, then he tells me he loves me. "Love. On my planet, we have what you humans call 'love at first sight'. The second I saw you I fell in love with you. You're beautiful." he says, starting to feel my shoulders, face, chest and back. "S-stop it…" I say, and much to my relief(and slight disappointment)he obliges. "So soft…beautiful…" he mumbles. "You love me too, right? You can't deny you felt the connection." Connection? The tingling? I voice my question and he smiles. "Uh um where's my stuff?" I mumble. With a blank face he leans over and grabs my bag. He hands it to me. I pull out the first item I feel. The polar bear. I take one look at it and burst into tears. I then gasp and touch my neck. "W-Where is it!? Where did they put it!?" I scream.

The enormity of the situation finally hitting me. I start sobbing Lovino's name over and over. I just wanted to go home this was too much. My best friend. I left my best friend. I'm so horrible. Suddenly, I feel something cold go around my neck. I touch it. "My necklace! Thank you thank you thank you!" It's the last thing someone who loved me gave me. It's important whether I love Lovino or not.

I hold the maple leaf pendant in my hand and notice something. I feel something on the back of the charm. Writing. I bring it up to my face and read it. 'To my love and best friend, Mattie' I didn't realize I'd said it out loud until I heard a sharp growl. I look at the man. "Is that why?" he snaps, "Is he why you don't love me!?" He asks angrily, standing up. "You-you have to love me! We're soulmates! I'm so much better than this 'Lovino' guy!" I start to get angry and defensive, of course. "I don't love you because I just met you, wait no, I don't even know you! I don't know your name, your age, or even what you are! And don't you dare talk about Lovi like that!" "Fine! Fine! I'm Gilbert, I'm 125 years old, and I'm a Zephax! I live on planet Zephanix. Who're you?" "I'm Matthew! I'm 21, and I live on Earth!" I yell back, still pretty pissed. I mean, what the hell is up with this guy!? "What does it matter? It's not like I belong to you!" "Yes, you do! I'm your mate! We will be together forever! I love you! That's the way it works here! You're. Mine." I shiver at the raw possessiveness in his voice. I actually enjoy having him view me as his. But I'll never admit it out loud. The way his voice got deeper...jeez I'm going insane.

"Fine, whatever you say psychopath. How am I gonna get home?" Apparently Gilbert had calmed down because he sat next to Matthew and wrapped an arm around the 21-year old's waist. "But you can't go…" "And why not Gilbert?" I ask. This is pretty annoying. "We-well I uh, I'd kinda die if you left." "Gil, stop being so dramatic." "Kesesesese~ You called me Gil. But seriously babe we're linked together now." "What?" "You responded to the kiss. If you leave me, we both go down." I start crying again. I might be able to learn to love him...but I can't leave him. I can never go home. I would never be able to make up with my family. "Sssshhhh. It'll be alright. We can take it slow...we can be friends for a while ok?" "I d-don't have a ch-choice d-d-do I?" Gilbert sighs, but stays silent. I'm in shock. I can't believe I'm in such an emotional state. "Can I take you on a date? You still haven't seen this planet before. I could show you around...I-if you want to, I mean uh, I don't want to force you after everything you've been throu-" "Ok…I just want to rest first, ok?" Maybe Gilbert isn't so bad.

When I wake up, there's a blond man staring at me. I scream! "Ah, um, c-calm down. I won't hurt you." his eyes show me a snow covered forest. I calm down because it reminds me of home. "What's wrong!? Are you ok Matthew!?" Gilbert comes bursting into the room. Seeing the blue-eyed man and I staring into eachothers' eyes, Gilbert growls possessively. I shoot him a look and he covers up the growl with a cough. I study the man's features. Like everyone else on this planet, he's very attractive, not as handsome as Gilbert but still…He's blond with blue eyes. He has the same kind of horn crown as Gilbert. His skin looks like frost. I raise a hand and touch his arm. It's warm not cold. Gilbert finally speaks up, interrupting my interaction with the other man.

(Luddy, what do you think your doing with my mate?)(Brother, I am simply allowing him to study me. He is probably very curious about our species.)(So? He's my mate he can study me!)

"Um excuse me, but I can't really tell what you two are saying and it's making me feel awkward. Could you please speak English?" I say.

"Ok, sorry." Says the man, looking apologetic. "What's your name?" "Ludwig." "If you don't mind my asking, how can you understand what I'm saying." Ludwig's entire face turns an odd shade of blue. Is he…blushing?"It's a bit personal." he says"Oh, I'm sorry for asking.""It's fine.""So Matthew, how was your nap?" asks Gil. Nap? Is it still my birthday? "Gil how long was I asleep?" "About two of you Earth hours." So it is still my birthday. "What's up Mattie?" "Well today's my birthday…" I suddenly notice Ludwig left. Probably due to his brother's hostility. "Really? We should celebrate! Can I take you out and show you stuff?" I nod.

Gilbert takes me to a fair his city is holding. There are weird games and rides that defied physics. I was right though. Everyone was beautiful. And as we passed, they stared at me. I grew self-conscious and pressed myself into Gilbert's side to try and hide from the calculating gazes. Gilbert gets me to try all sorts of wonderful new foods. Though it's similar to Earth, it was still very different and would take some getting used to.

"Gilbert, can we go home now? I'm kinda tired." I mumble. He chuckles and says, "One more ok?" I nod, knowing I can't change his mind. He leads me to what looks like a ferris wheel. The seats are made of a clear rainbow material. We sit across from eachother. The wheel starts to turn slowly. "Thanks for all of this Gil." "No problem. If you're gonna have to live here the least I could do is make it semi enjoyable for you. Gilbert leans in and kisses me sweetly, reminding me of Lovino. Eventually I'll get over the guilt of leaving my best friend. The kiss leaves me feeling warm and happy.

Gilbert takes me 'home' and tucks me into the spare bed thing. He kisses my forehead and says goodnight. As I drift to sleep I think, maybe I could love Gil. Because after all, I was gonna be here a while.

Omigod that sucked! Sorry you had to read that crap! If you want you could play with the concept of the planet in this story. I think it would be cool if you used this au and added characters and such. Oh and the first two aliens were Switzerland and Liechtenstein. So yeah.

~Steampunk Marionette

3,659 words


End file.
